


Watcher in the deep

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Wrote this ages ago. Just a little insight in how Mermaid Thetis feels towards the boy and the god she serves - Poseidon/Julian. Because they would be such a nice couple.





	Watcher in the deep

I see you. But you don't see me. Invisible to human eyes, I glide through the water, my forms shifting at their own accord. I'm here, I'm there, like a red shadow in the vasteness of your realm.

I see you, playing with your ball and dog at the beach. Your innocent smile warms my heart. The sun glitters on your hair. For you come only out when the weather is nice. Whenever a storm hits the coast, I cannot wait for it to be over and you come to the beach again. And when you bring some other child to play with you, or several, I wish I could shed my skins and join you in your merriment. It's a longing that almost rips me appart. But I also know it's not my time yet.

Your touch saved and changed me. Do you know that? It's true. I can remember that day as clearly as if it had been just yesterday. The day when you found and saved me by putting me back in the water. And changed me.

For that, my heart and loyalty will always belong to you. To both the boy as well as the old soul within. For it was not only Lord Poseidon who saved a lowly fish as me, but the boy as well. And for that act of pure love, I will be always by your side, sacrificing my life if necessary. You'll forever be my master, no matter what may come. Wether you are Julian or Poseidon; my loyalty lies with both of your sides, human and divine.

I could listen to your laugh all day. It's clear and innocent, but it also carries a faint sound of rushing waves. It always reminds me of who you are. It's strange, you know? You're like two persons, yet at the same time one. You are the boy Julian Solo, yet at the same time also Poseidon, but still one person. Seeing you play, I can envision how Lord Poseidon might have been just like you, had he had a normal childhood. You are as fond of the oceans and their inhabitants as Lord Poseidon. Really, there seems to be no difference between the two of you.

For that, I am your silent guardian, watching you from the depths of your kingdom. And I am not alone. Brothers whale and shark, sisters dolphin and seagull, and many others are at my side, watching over you. None of us will let come any harm to you. But we'll repay that warmth of your hands and your heart a hundredfold. For you saved my life back then. There's barely a death more terrifying or agonizing for an ocean dweller than dehydration on land. Your simple action spared me that agony. And our eternal gratitude will always be yours.

Grow up, little Lord. Grow up quickly. Become one with our master Poseidon, so we can welcome you back as our ruler. We await you eagerly.

And until then, I'll watch over you. Such swears the mermaid.


End file.
